


Elisabeth Fanart Log(2)

by NotoriousSpacePirate



Category: Elisabeth - Levay/Kunze
Genre: De-Aged Character(s), Fanart, Genderbending, Incest, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26421880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotoriousSpacePirate/pseuds/NotoriousSpacePirate
Summary: 把8月到现在的图扔上来撕裂/埋葬我/海妖/让我们将憎恨与爱意塞满口腔/真心为你/时间忘记流转/梦就在此屋中/无题/为死而生最后3P都是摸鱼。
Relationships: Elisabeth von Österreich-Ungarn | Elisabeth of Bavaria/Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn, Rudolf von Österreich-Ungarn | Rudolf Crown Prince of Austria/Der Tod | Death (Elisabeth)
Kudos: 6





	Elisabeth Fanart Log(2)




End file.
